The Legend Of Ash: The Last Dragons
by Mad Guns22
Summary: Discontinued!
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Ash: The Last Dragons**

**Prologue**

**Author notes: Hey guys! I'm back, and still alive! And with (hopefully) better Spelling skills. Anyway, I've been planning for this for a while now, and hopefully it will come out the way I want it to be. **

Location: Human Realms: The Falcon ICS Carrier Ship, Somewhere over England.

Time: 13:36, 25 of May, 2017.

Crew Members were running all over the place.

"Captain we're losing Power to engines 2 and 3!" a Crew member yelled.

"Hold Her Steady! We need to get this dragon to the ISC Headquarters alive!" The captain yelled.

Suddenly Red flashing lights and alarms started going off.

"Captain she's losing altitude fast!" The crew member yelled again "We've just lost power to engine 4!"

Then a huge explosion rocked the aircraft.

"What the Hell was that?!" The Captain yelled over the noise.

"Engine 1 just got blown up!" Another crew member yelled "Shields are down, I repeat, Shields are down!"

_We will never survive a crash like this… _The Captain said to himself

"Altitude is at 500!" The Co-pilot Yelled

…_and, the dragon won't survive either…_

"…300!"

…_We have failed._

"150!!"

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!!" The Captain Yelled

Then a loud sound of metal crunching and twisting… then… nothing, but darkness.

**Short I know but I had to start somehow, and free cookies for whoever can guess who the dragon is! And ISC is the International Security Cops. This is not linked to war of the worlds or realms or, whatever the last story was. I feel like adding OC's into this story. Don't bother asking, I will ask you. **

**Probably won't update for a bit, I'm reading Brisingr right now, just like fresh blood before. And can I say My God The book is BIG 762 pages, and the pages are at least 8/10 of this computer screen I'm using (and its screen resolution is at 1280 by 800 pixels)**

**And don't forget to check out the Dragon Realms forum!**


	2. Dawn of Warfare

**The Legend of Ash: The Last Dragons**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of Warfare**

**Author notes: Bad News and Good news, First bad news. My Laptop has screwed up, but the good news is that it's now fixed! So I'm back updating. **

Location: Human Realms: Crash site of the ICS Carrier Ship Falcon, Somewhere in England

Time: 11:51, 27th of May, 2017

Two armed men with army suits, stand looking over a crash site of a large Spaceship looking aircraft in a field near the west top of the UK.

"What do you think of it Andy? Should we go in?" a recruit with a Baron Hunting Rifle asked

"Although I doubt there are any survivors… we need to take a look, those are the boss' orders" He replied

_Man, what is the world turning into? _The recruit said to himself as they searched the wreckage of the crash site.

"Hey, I think I've found something" Andy said

The recruit walked over to where his comrade was, being careful not to put his foot on any pieces of metal that might cut into his leg or foot.

Andy kneels down to look through a hole in the fuselage of the destroyed craft.

"What do you see?" the recruit asked

"I think I see a red dragon… laying either dead or unconscious und-"

"Recon squad 6, this is command. Do you copy?" A female voice over the com-link suddenly said startling the recruit and Andy.

"Copy Command, This is Recon squad 6, over." Andy Replied

"You have enemy contacts heading towards your location, over."

"Copy that command, we've found something of interest at the crash site, en route back to base for reinforcements now. Over and out."

"Right, you heard command. Let's move out before we get spotted." Andy said to the recruit.

"Yes Sir!" he replied.

* * *

Ash opens his eyes for what felt like the first time for months. He tries to get up from under a bit of twisted metal but groans and falls down in pain. He looks down on his body to see blood and debris all over his body, and notices a piece of metal sticking out of his hind leg like a twig sticking out of the ground.

Ash tries to move to pull the piece of metal out of his leg but is unable to. He rests his head on the bloody dirt wondering to himself if this is the end… and then he fades back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Location: Human Realms: ISC Delta Armored Personal Carrier, Somewhere in England

Time: 12:46, 27th of May, 2017

"Delta team Report in!" A person in a heavy hi-tech battle suit said over the com-link.

"Delta 149 Reporting in."

"Delta 993 awaiting orders."

"Delta 227 Ready for combat, over."

"Good. Delta Team, our mission is to aid in the battle to secure the crash site and find the dragon by the name of Ash. He's, if found alive, to be brought back to base ASAP"

The suits Delta Team are wearing is a black State-of-the-art nano battle suit capable of protecting the user from up to 500 degrees Celsius heat, -200 degrees Celsius Cold, 1000 Meters of water pressure and G-forces of up to 7Gs.

The Suit can enable the User to jump 5 times higher than most humans can jump, Run Faster than a Sports Car but only for a short while. The Suit can also protect the user from gun fire. And the suit is able to cloak the user for a short while. The cloaking technology is still in Beta stage, and if the user fires a gun, cloak will disable.

Also the Suit as a blue 'Δ' symbol imprinted on the back of it. 'Δ' Means Delta in Greek.

**(A/N: Sorry for rambling on about the suit guys, but its important to the story… I think… Anyways, Back to the Story!)**

"Delta Team, we're coming in hot." The Pilot of the APC said to the group of men in the back of the craft. "Activating combat mode…"

Then the inside of the craft went dark. The only thing giving light was a red light near the side door of the craft and the control panels of the cockpit.

"One Sec, Visor is out…" One of the Deltas said

All was silent in the craft apart from the occasional muffled explosion and the hum of the engine.

"That's better…"

The craft was slowing down to land like a hover jet over the now battlefield.

Then the light turned green and the side door opened, so quickly that light that followed temporarily blinded the Deltas for a second or two.

"GO GO GO!!" The leader of the group yelled running out of the craft and into battle. And the Deltas followed.

The Battlefield was one of advanced modern warfare. Soldiers with weapons more advanced than what we have today take cover in trenches while others advance on the enemy. The Deltas are some of the most elite soldiers of all the ISC.

Dodging bullets and laser fire one of the ISC soldiers runs forward to strike one of the Commanders of the Combine. Just as he lunges with his chainsaw bayonet at the Commander, The Commander blocks the attack and shots the soldier in the head with his shotgun killing him instantly. Blood and brain matter splats everywhere. Some Alpha 426 jets fly over head for a bombing run of the command post the Combine has set up near the crash site.

Anti-aircraft guns shoot them down with ease sending the jets crashing into the hills beyond.

The Deltas, however, have luck on their side. Leading the charge on the Combine, Delta Leader yells over the sound of death and destruction "Attack!" and runs at the soldiers that stand in their way.

Delta 227 takes cover behind a part of the fuselage and yells "Delta 993, on me!" before returning laser fire again. Then Delta 149 yells "ALL ISC TAKE COVER!!!!" Everybody on the ISC took cover as Delta 149 then yells "EAT THIS BITICHS!" Then stands in the open and fires a extremely powerful weapon called the Omega Cannon at the Combine command post. The Omega Cannon is as large as 4 rocket launchers all strapped together and has a Ω sign printed on it. The Omega Cannon fires a huge ball of shining dark matter that, if makes contact with anything solid, explodes like a nuclear missile destroying anything within 50 meters of the impact zone.

Delta 149 stands up and looks around at the devastation the Omega Cannon had caused.

"That was… satisfying." He says with hint of joy in his voice.

"One battle down, one-hundred to go." Delta 227 said jokingly

"We should use the Omega Cannon all the time!" Delta 993 said

"The Omega cannon only will work outside and even then only when sunlight is strong." Delta 149 replied

"So basically, you lucked out." Delta 227 added

"Lock it up team. Stay focused, we got limited Intel going in… Until SkyNet is five by five, we're left with our numbers." Delta Leader said "So now, we have to find this dragon… Troops! Set up Camp, we're not leaving until we find him!"

"Yes Sir!" Most of the ISC solders said in unison.

And the troops set up camp and the aircrafts return to base to refuel.

* * *

Location: Human Realms: Combine Battle Group HQ, Unknown

Time: 15:53 27th of May, 2017

"Sir!" A young massager yelled as he ran into the command room of the Combine Base. "We've lost command of the crash site of the ISC Falcon."

"Damnit!" The general exclaimed as he slammed his fists on the table. "Put the Eagle Strike on standby…"

"Yes sir!" The massager said then he ran out of the room

* * *

**As you see I am playing around new words and things in this chapter. I hear you say "Where's Spyro or any other dragons?" They are coming next chapter and that's when I have a surprise for CazCat and maybe TMHB77 or Nightmare king… **

**I'll update if I get enough Reviews and if you're new to the Spyro area of FF, Welcome! (Since so many people are now joining FF because DotD has came out… and its finaly out for Aus! YAY!)**

**And Go to my Profile to vote on what username I should have.**


	3. The Convoy

**The Legend of Ash: The Last Dragons**

**Chapter 2: The Convoy**

**Author notes: Stupid Writers Block, at least i'm back, just be aware there might be some grammar mistakes in this chapter as because i was up late making this chapter.**

Location: Human Realms: ISC Europe Headquarters, England

Time: 05:23, 28th of May, 2017

"KF Omega 13, you are clear for landing in bay A3." A male voice says over the pilot's headset.

"Roger that" the pilot answered.

_When will this war ever end? _He said to himself as he lands his craft in a crowded futuristic looking Hanger.

The pilot presses a few buttons ad flips a few switches and then leaves his craft.

The Hanger bay door begins to close but suddenly a missile slips though and hits a truck full of ship fuel near the Door controls, blowing the truck up, locking the door half open and killing the driver.

Strange human looking things in white hi-tech body suits begun to drop down into the hangar. With guns drawn, they run and start shooting everybody. The Pilot is shot in the knee, causing him to fall over onto the floor. The pilot tries to crawl for the exit but a combine grenadier stands in front of him and stomps his head off, killing him. Another death in a war for the planet earth.

* * *

Alarms begin to go off. In the medical wing, Doctors working on a Red dragon's wounds stop and begin to panic.

"We have a Code red Alpha, I repeat; we have a code Red alpha. This is not a drill. Combine troops have breached the Hangar defenses. All non-combat personal evacuate immediately." Someone says over the PA before a huge explosion rocks the building.

A man in a Dark Blue Battle Suit Runs in where the doctors and the unconscious dragon are and yells: "We have to get him out of here now!"

The doctors quickly roll the dragon on a stretcher to the elevator. They get in first, followed by a few more doctors and solders. just a few more was running towards the elevator then, a explosion happens at the far end of the corridor and some combine troops run in. just as the elevator door closes the combine open fire at them killing the men still running for the door spraying blood onto the door. Luckily the door was bullet proof.

It was a tense 15 seconds in the elevator as the light started to flicker and muffled explosions and gun shots can be heard.

The door opens and everybody rushes out. It was an underground hangar bay, but not of hover craft and ships. It was a hangar bay of armored cars and trucks.

The doctors were pushing the unconscious dragon to a truck when a huge explosion shakes the entire area. And rocks begin to fall.

"Hurry! There is not much time. We have to move out now!" A ISC Troop yelled.

Another explosion Rocks the area. Making huge rocks begin to fall.

Everybody go on what car or truck they can and began to move out.

The road was an underground cave that when on for miles.

Yet another explosion goes off causing the cave roof around the elevators to collapse, blocking the way behind the convoy.

Most of the soldiers on the trucks let out a sigh of relief. They were out of danger.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

**(A/N: This Earth is different compared to the real one, some places will be real, some won't.) **

The Convoy was finally in the light. They were at Westfall Canyon. A narrow road winds its way through the beautiful but deadly Canyon. Its -3C degrees, the sunrise revile a stunning landscape of trees with frozen water droplets refracting the early morning light into a party of colors.

Ash wakes up, lifts his head up and looks around, "Where am I?" he asks.

"You are on a truck in a convoy evacuating the Euro ISC HQ, my friend." A person in a heavy hi-tech battle suit replies.

Ash tries to get off his back but finds he does not have the energy to do so.

"You need rest; after all you've just been though." The person in the suit says without even looking.

"What happened?"

"We've found your body in an orb of gold near LandDown 1 week ago. When our men approached it, the orb shattered and we took your body onto the ISC Falcon… which has been downed by the combine. We then again recovered your body and brought it the ISC Euro HQ, which is now destroyed… it looks like The Combine wants you too."

"Why? What do I have that they want?"

"You're Soul."

"What?! And who the hell are the combine anyway?"

"The Combine is another race from a different planet… I think. They invaded earth on 2009; they were searching for something or someone. They have laid waste to many countries. And have control over most of the planet, we've been at war ever since. We've requested the portals to the dragon realms be closed but the dragons were unable to do it in time… and they… have been captured and... Destroyed. There are very few dragons left… we--"

"How many?" Ash cut in

"Less than 10… we've sent them all into hiding, and have no contact with them. Oh I'm Delta 993 by the way."

"What do the combine want with the dragons souls?"

"Oh, you are one with many questions aren't you? We don't know. So tell me dragon, what is your name?"

"I'm Ash, once fought alongside the purple dragon Spyro in the battle of WarFang in the Dragon Realms. Before… being, corrupted by Malefor..."

"But then Spyro saved you I guess."

"Yeah… where are we going?" Ash Asked looking out the back of the truck at the sunrise.

"To Reavstone, it looks like the combine are trying to take over Europe as well…" Another soldier said before continuing to sip his coffee.

All was calm, until around 7 that day.

Ash was playing around with a rifle, aiming and shooting at birds flying past. Ash was a bad shot because of the way his paw was shaped, he was not able to hold the rifle steady enough.

Then out of nowhere an explosion hits the convoy.

"They found us!" Delta 993 yells before the truck Ash and Delta 993 were on was hit by a missile. Then everything when dark again.

**Ok, The Spyro history has been edited a bit for this story, and a late Merry Christmas! High school is coming for me soon... and that will prevent me from updating.**

***REVIEW PLEASE!***


	4. Nero The Dragon

**The Legend of Ash: The Last Dragons**

**Chapter 3: Nero the Dragon**

**Author notes: School will come and prevent me from updating soon so I'm trying to make as many chapters and get them uploaded ASAP.**

Location: Human Realms: Reavstone, England

Time: 07:46, 28th of May, 2017

An old human in his late 80's is playing his bagpipes but stops as a badly damaged convoy rolls into the old run down town of Reavstone.

"Looks like ye got yourselves a beating, eh lads?" the old man says in a deep Scottish accent as the lead car rolls to a stop next to him.

"Yeah, this convoy just came from the main ISC Europe Headquarters, they hit us pretty hard. The combine will be doing a sweep of this area searching for us soon." The Leader of the convoy said as he jumped out of his car.

Reavstone is an important town in the dragon human history, as because Reavstone is the first place a portal that links the dragon realms with the human realms first appeared, summoned by the dragons.

In the middle of town, there is a statue of Terrador, the earth guardian of the time of the purple dragon Spyro. Terrador was the first dragon to step in the Europe area of the human realms, and was a key role in the forging of the alliance between the humans and the dragons.

* * *

…_no no no no… not again! _Ash said to himself as wakes up in the wreckage of the truck he was riding.

"What in the great realms is going on here?" he says out loud while climbing out of the twisted truck.

"You tell me" Delta 993 says startling Ash.

"Oh! Delta, I didn't notice you there." Ash said

"Well then that's a good thing; the cloaking system is still working on this thing."

"Right… any survivors?"

"Nope it's just us…" Delta replies has he deactivates his cloaking.

Just then an ice bolt comes out of nowhere and strikes Delta 993 square in the chest knocking him back and causing Ash to spin and face the attacker. It was another dragon. The dragon was a male blue ice dragon with wide teal colored wings, a sharp icicle at the end of his a tail, and a long scar down the front of his chest.

"Why are you attacking us dragon?" Delta 993 asked.

"To get my revenge…" The dragon replied.

"Revenge?"

Suddenly the blue dragon lunged with his claws aimed at Delta 993's neck but he was already ahead of the attack, jumping a good 10 meters into the sky and letting the dragon follow. And in the air, they engaged in hand to claw combat. The dragon strikes with his horns on his head but Delta grabs them and throws him to the ground. The dragon smashes into a tree.

Delta lands on his feet and pulls out his assault rifle and aims at the dragons head.

"Any last words?" he asks.

But then Ash yells "Delta, No! Do not kill him."

"Why? All I know he tried to kill me so I should return the favor…" Delta replied

"Put away your weapon now."

"Ok then…" Delta 993 then puts his weapon away and stands back.

"What is your name?" Ash asked the dragon.

"Nero. Are you one of the combine now?" Nero snapped back

"What?! No, why would you think that?"

"Because there's one standing behind you."

"Huh? He is not Combine, he's ISC. Did you think that suit looked like a Combine battle suit?"

"Oh… sorry. I was so blinded by rage at those combine for killing my mother…" Nero said looking away as he is slightly saddened with the memory of his mother all flooding back.

"Ok… guys, now is not the time for touchy feelings to be shared. We need to get to Reavstone and group up with the rest of our forces." Delta 993 interrupted.

"Agreed." Ash said as he began to walk toward Reavstone.

He walks for a while and stops and looks back, "Are you coming Delta?" he asks

"We need these" Delta replied and throws a sub-machine gun at Ash, who tried to catch it but misses and the gun hits him on the head making him stumble back a few steps.

Nero chuckles and Delta 993 says; "looks like you need to learn to catch" and also chuckles.

"What? I'm a dragon. I can't help it." Ash replied.

* * *

Back in the camp of the ISC convoy, all is calm; Delta squad is preparing their weapons for any combine attack that might happen. Alpha is on guard duty. And various men are running around grabbing what supplies whey can get for the convoy from the towns people.

It's getting late in the day, and everybody was preparing to leave.

* * *

Location: Human Realms: Combine Battle Group HQ, Unknown

Time: 15:53 28th of May, 2017

A evil looking person with dark scars all over his face, and a hooded cloak over his head is looking at his control panel.

"Activate Eagle sssstrike" The person said with a hissing evil voice.

"Yes master." The general replied and pressed a few buttons.

* * *

In the main convoy truck, warning alarms started to go off.

"Warning, intense gamma radiation detected." And electronic female voice said.

"Oh no…" the person in command in the truck said while typing madly.

Suddenly a large laser strikes out of the sky and into the lead truck and makes it explode. And the laser moves into the next truck making that explode and the next truck and it keeps going until the entire convoy was destroyed, no one was spared.

**Oh Nose! Is this the end already? **

**Nero is copyright to CazCat (i think he is coming back...), and Ash is copyright to me.**

***Review Please. Your reviews are the only thing keeping me updating.***


End file.
